Ghost's in The Penthouse
by WyomingWildflower89
Summary: When the Winchester siblings have to go to New York City for a hunt, who will the youngest Winchester have to run into? And what secrets will be told? Sisfic I don't own any of the characters except Rayleigh.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Waking up to the sound of AC/DC Highway to Hell was not the way I wanted to be woken up after the night I just had. Throwing my pillow at the person in charge of the racket I rolled onto my stomach and pulled the covers over my face.

"Nuh uh. Get your ass up Rayleigh." My Oldest brother Dean said

"Go to hell you jerk." I yelled

Next thing I know I'm being pulled out of the hotel bed and onto the floor. Letting out a surprised yelp I fell to the floor with a bang and looked up at a smirking Dean.

"You are so going to pay for that! Why did you want to wake me up this early? I want to sleep after I got the shit beat out of me last night." I grumbled getting off of the floor and walking to my bag.

"We have to go to the next gig and Sam found it this morning." Dean said packing up the weapons that where still out.

"Here's a thought, why don't you two go and I'll go visit Bobby and relax for a week." I said annoyed that I couldn't sleep at least another hour.

Dean just looked at me with the whole " I am your brother do as I say or else" look. Pulling out my pair of tight fitted skinny jeans, a brown tank top, and my bra and panites I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Getting out and getting dressed and doing my hair I walked out and saw that my other older brother Sam had returned with coffee and donughts. Hurrying over to grab one I slipped on a tight fitted long sleeved white shirt and pulled on my brown knee high boots.

"So where is this case?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Good morning to you sunshine." Sam smiled at me

Shooting him my famous "I'll kill you if you don't speak" look, Sam got up and walked over to the kitchentte area and picked up some papers.

"I can see someone is not in a good mood this morning. We are heading to New York City. Apparently there is a haunting in one of the penthouses there. It's the penthouse of a multi-billionaire and his wife."

"Yeah you wouldn't be either if you where rudely woken up after only being asleep for an hour." I said getting up.

"Oh you didn't we go now?" Dean said standing by the door

Sitting in the backseat of the only place that I have ever really known as a stable home our '67 Chevy Impala, listening to my brothers bicker about something unimportant. I sighed and closed my eyes and rested my head on the head rest. For those of you who haven't figured it out I'm Rayleigh Mary Winchester. Born October 8th, 1989 to John and Mary Winchester of Lawrence, Kansas. The two dumbasses up front our Dean and Sam, my brothers. Dean is 29 almost 30 and Sam is 25. Our mother was killed when I was only a baby by a demon and our dad started hunting and training us when we were old enough. I'm 5'even have waist length dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I may be small but I can kick some ass.

After about three hours of driving we pulled into New York City and stopped at one of the apartment buildings that we had bought years ago for just in case. As we entered the apartment I ran into the room that I always claimed. It had a walk in bathroom and walk in closet. Hearing Sam call my name I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay so the couples names are Chuck and Blair Bass. They grew up here and were married about two years ago. Chuck runs the company Bass Industries and Blair is going to school at Columbia." Sam said reading off the internet.

I had stopped listening afer he read who the couple were. Chuck and Blair Bass. I use to know them, we went to the same prep school years back when I had lived here for a year. I had been friends with Chuck when he had been a womanizer. Apparently I was the only girl that he didn't try to sleep with. But I think that just be because I also came from a family with a neglectful father.

"I know them. I use to go to the same prep school as Blair and Chuck went to the brother school. It was Constance Billard and St. Judes. I was friends with Chuck, and that also made me friends with Blair." I told my two brothers.

"Great we have an in." Dean said smiling. "Can you call them and say you are in town and want to hang out?"

"Dean, those two are high powered people. One doesn't just call and ask to 'hang out'. But I will call Chuck." I said getting up and heading to my room to grab my phone.

Sitting on my bed I looked around at the many photos that were still hanging. Chuck, Blair, Serena, Nate and I in it standing at the top of the Empire State Building goofing off. There were a few more of everyone. We were the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, best friends no matter what. Even though I didn't grow up with them I was still accepted into the elite group. It also helped that I had money saved up and that I was just as bitchy as Blair. Looking back down at my phone I scrolled down my contacts till I came to the 'C' part of my phone book. Pressing send I said a silent prayer hoping he wouldn't hang up.

"This is Chuck Bass." came a scruffy voice that I would of recognized anywhere

"Chuck? It's Ray. Rayleigh Winchester." I spoke in one breath

There was a pause and I held my breath waiting for the dial tone. When I heard him breathing heavily I knew that he remembered me.

"Why are you calling? I haven't spoken to you in almost 4 years." he said angrily

Taking a deep breath I looked down at my comforter and started playing with the little pieces of thread.

"I know. But I'm in town. Actually my brothers and I are back in New York. Umm..I was wondering if you and Blair would like to catch up? Maybe meet up for drinks?" I asked

"I'll have to talk to her about it..I'll let you know when I find out."

"Chuck? There's a reason I'm back. Remember what I told you that my family really did?" I asked quietly

"Yeah Leigh, I remember. I'll talk to Blair and I'll let you know." Chuck said before hanging up.

Looking down at my phone as I heard the beep of the call ending I smiled a small smile. Walking back into the living room I saw Sam passed out on the couch. Laughing silently to myself I grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and draped it over him. Sam and I weren't as close as we had been growing up. Hell none of us kids were as close as we had been. Being the only girl in a family full of guys I was raised on how to fight and defend myself, not knowing anything about fashion or what looked good. When I turned into a teenager my brothers and dad became distant because they didn't know what to do. So when they were in New York all those years ago Rayleigh became close friends with Blair Waldorf and Serna Van Der Woodsen. Now she knew how to dress like a girl but still wear clothes that were easy to hide her knives and hunt in.

Walking into the kitchen I noticed that Dean was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer. Sitting down next to him I grabbed his beer and took a sip.

"Hey runt that was mine." he said grabbing it back

Smirking I sat back in the chair and rested my feet up on Dean's lap. "Fonzy why aren't we close anymore? I mean we use to be so close when we were little. I mean I know I'm way younger than you and Sammy but I miss what we had."

He sighed and started rubbing my leg like he use to when I was little.

"I think the reason we aren't close anymore is because I realized you aren't a little girl anymore. Plus you don't need your big brothers to protect you like you did when you were little. I know Sam and I weren't here when you were in school that same was at college and I was hunting with dad and you were here. After that I realized that you didn't need me anymore for protection. You protected yourself for three years." Dean said

Looking at my hands I took a deep breath, "I wanted to stay here. I needed to have a bit of a normal childhood and be a teenager. But that didn't mean that I stopped training or anything. Hell I did training every day. not with a gun but with knives and running and things like that. But I also had friends even if they were high class. But they accepted me because we have money or I have money. But I still need my brothers. We are the Three Musketeers." I said getting up to hug him.

"Now if you are done with the chick flick moment grab you something to drink and we will order take out." Dean said standing up and walking to the fridge where I kept the take out menus.

As I walked to the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine I noticed a note on the fridge.

'Rayleigh- I don't know where you have gone or why you left but please come back.-CB 2007'

Stunned I pulled a wine glass out of the cabinet and poured myself a full glass of wine. Walking into the living room I saw that my cell phone was blinking indicating I had a text. Picking it up and unlocking it I saw that it was from Chuck.

'Talked to B we will meet you at your place tonight at 9pm.-CB'

"Alright boys. Blair and Chuck will be here tonight around 9." I said before taking a big sip of my wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2- Brother Smack Down's

After telling my brothers that Chuck and Blair had agreed to come over and discuss their haunting problem with us, we all were left to do our own thing till they came over. Looking at the clock on my phone I noticed it was only 8pm. Sighing I walked towards the living room where my brothers were watching television and eating the left over pizzas. Sitting between them I grabbed a slice of Dean's pizza and took a sip of Sammy's beer.

"Hey runt that was my pizza!" Dean exclaimed grabbing it from me.

"You want it back?" I asked opening my mouth to reveal the piece that I had bit off.

Seeing their horrorfied faces was enough to last me a lifetime of laughter. As I was laughing I didn't notice that Sam had grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch until I ended up getting smacked on the back of the head with it. Jumping up I grabbed the other pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Rude!" I yelled as Sam soon jumped up and began chasing me around the apartment.

"That's for my beer." He called out with a smile.

"Well I was thirsty. And plus you always did say what was yours is mine." I reminded him of our deal from childhood.

Before I could round the corner to the kitchen I felt myself being picked up and thrown over a shoulder. Letting out a scream a dropped my pillow and started hitting whoever had grabbed me. Seeing the back of Dean's Ac/DC shirt I attempted to kick him but that didn't work out because he grabbed my legs at my knees and held on.

"Let me go Bitch! This isn't funny!" I cried out as he kept walking "Where are you taking me?"

As soon as I asked that I heard him unlock the entry door and open it up. Muttering how I was going to kill him in his sleep if he locked me out of the apartment, I was dropped on the floor.

"Now now sister dear. To actually kill me you have to be in the house." He said patting my head and slamming the door in my face.

"You Ass! I swear when I get in there you are going to wish you had stayed with Bobby!" I yelled banging on the door not caring who heard me.

Hearing him chuckle on the other side of the door I let out a growl and slid down the door. Sitting on the floor I put my knees up to my chest and laid my chin on them. I could of used my lock pick that I had hiding in my boots but knowing Dean and Sam the dead bolt was locked. Sighing I took out my phone that was in my back pocket and scrolled down to the messages until I reached Dean's number.

'Let me in ass!'

'Nope! You have to stay there till you learn how not to take Sammy's or my things. ;)'

sighing I locked my phone and set it back in my pocket. The only way I knew I'd be able to get in was to break the door down. Knowing I wouldn't be able to do that I was just going to have to wait for a miracle. Laying my forehead on my knees I began thinking of the different ways to get my brothers back.

"Leigh?" I heard a voice call my name

Looking up I saw Chuck and Blair standing at the end of the hallway by the elevators. Standing up I gave them a small smile not knowing how well they would react to seeing me after all this time. They took tentave steps towards me until they were close enough to touch.

"Hey guys. Long time no talk huh?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

When they didn't say anything I turned towards the door and knocked hard. Hearing the shuffling behind it I knew that my brothers were waiting to see if I'd surrender. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and said the one phrase that was defeat.

"Fine you win."

"Well, well if it isn't our baby sister!" Came Dean's overly smug voice as the door swung open.

Shoving my way past him I walked towards the kitchen to get myself a drink, a strong drink. Hearing the sounds of Blairs heels on the tile floor I knew that my once best friend and his wife were now in my apartment.

"I bet you two didn't think you'd ever be back in this place." I said when I walked in carrying two beers, a glass of wine, whiskey and scotch.

"Not really. I thought once you were gone that you'd stay gone. But like when Serena left all things good must end." Blair said in her most bitchiest voice.

Feeling Sam and Dean stiffen I looked at her and just smirked. "Well B, I got tired of New York and decided that I wanted to spend some quality time with my brothers. Dean and Sam."

She hurried and looked them up and down before turning her attention the her wine glass. Shaking my head I took the time to look them both over. The years had been good to both of them. I was so glad that they had finally came over their many issues and got together. Hearing Sam clear his throat I looked over at him and saw him mouth 'say something.' Sighing I set my whiskey down and looked at the two people on my couch.

"Well I guess you both are wondering why after all this time I've asked to see you and why I'm back in New York." I started

After receiving nods from both of them I looked over at my brothers to see if I should continue. An eye roll from Dean and a nod from Sam, I took a deep breath.

"Well we're here about your problem in your penthouse." I said looking at the coffee table.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't been updating my stories a lot lately, just have a bunch of things going on at the moment. Getting ready to move and finding someone to hire for my job. Well I will try to update more now. As for now here is the newest chapter. It is a bit more mellow there isn't a lot of drama in this chapter but don't worry it'll pick up. Sadly I don't own Gossip Girl/Supernatural/or any of the characters just Rayleigh. But ENJOY!

Chapter 3-Confrontations & Night Outs

Sitting in the living room of our apartment in New York City with Chuck and Blair Bass is slightly uncomfortable on a normal day. So imagine the tense not so pleasurable experience of sitting in that room after telling them you and your two older brothers are here due to their "problem" in their penthouse. Yeah you guessed it, I'd rather be in Hell right now roasting marshmallows with Lucifer and Azazel.

"What problem?" Blair asked coldly sitting up a little bit straighter.

Rolling my eyes I picked up my glass and took a long sip feeling the whiskey burn down my throat. Looking over at Dean and Sam I noticed that they didn't look surprised that she denied it. I mean in our line of work a lot of people deny it till something horrible happens to them personally. Looking back at my so called friends I took another deep breath.

"Blair, I'm going to have to tell you something that not a lot of people know about me. Chuck knows just because I told him years ago. But my family, my brothers and I, well we hunt down anything supernatural. Like the ghost in your penthouse."

Oh the look she was giving me was classic, one of horror and pure disdain. Looking at Chuck he was rubbing Blair's back in a soothing motion.

"You do know how crazy that sounds right? I mean there are no such things as Ghosts, or the supernatural. What you need Rayleigh is professional help. Maybe the Ostroff Center can help you." Blair said angrily getting up

"Now listen here you stuck up rich society..." Dean started

"Dean!" "Hey! That's my wife" Chuck and I yelled at the same time

Shooting my eldest brother with my signature death glare I turned my attention back to the more important task.

"Blair look be a bitch on another day. Hell be a bitch in twenty minutes but right now all I need from you is to sit down and listen. Okay? I mean if Chuck believes me then why can't you? We use to be friends."

Blair let out a short bitter laugh. "Friends? Is that what you call someone who withheld information from someone they call a "friend"."

"Blair, please now isn't the time to bring that up." Chuck pleaded

"No Chuck! It's the perfect time. " Blair spat out

Looking between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on I was more confused than anything. What was she talking about what did I not tell her. Then it clicked. The one secret I shared with Chuck that wasn't our place to say.

"Blair." I whispered

"No! Don't 'Blair' me and think whatever you can say to me will be alright."

"Hey Chuck knew too. Hell I was with him when we stumbled into that room." I shot back angrily

"Okay I feel like I've missed something. What do you say Sammy?" I heard Dean whisper

Looking back at my brothers I shook my head and let out an angry sigh. It wasn't worth fighting with Blair about something I couldn't fix or change. Looking over to the young couple in front of me, I stood up and walked past them to the foyer.

"I think it's time for you two to leave. If you can't forgive me for not telling you something than get out. But mark my words Blair when that ghost starts attacking you personally I'll be there to save your ass." I said opening up the door

"Is that a threat?" she asked getting up in my face.

Shaking my head I looked at her straight in the eyes, "No because it will start attacking you and Chuck. I just don't want my friends hurt."

That seemed to shut her up. She looked back at Chuck and then walked out the door. Looking at the ground when I felt Chuck stop right in front of me I looked up hesitantly. He gave me a small sad smile and reached out and gave me a hug.

"It'll be alright. I'll talk to her. Just know Leigh I don't blame you for anything." he whispered to me before walking out to catch up with his wife.

As I shut the door I walked back to my brothers and saw them just sitting on the couch looking at the wall behind the tv. Smirking I walked into the room and grabbed the remote.

"You two butt-heads do know that the remote turns on the tv right?" I asked squeezing my way in-between them

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked me as I snuggled into his side

"That was Blair Waldorf oh I mean Blair Bass. It's nothing to worry about. Now come on what do you say we sit around here or we going out? We could use a night out. Tomorrow we can start research."

Dean looked at Sam and then I felt him let out a sigh. He wasn't going to ask me anymore about the confrontation tonight. Sam just looked to lost and confused also.

"Let's go out" Dean said patting my knee

Jumping up I walked to my room to look for an outfit to go out in. Living in New York you couldn't go out looking like a hobo from Brooklyn. Walking into my closet I looked through my dresses and found one that was silver hung off one shoulder and came about mid thigh. Dean would flip when he saw me in it but oh well I was 22. Walking over to my bathroom I looked at my reflection to see if I could do anything with my curly hair. Seeing that it still looked good from this morning I left it down. Slipping my dress on and finding the right stilettos, I did a once over in the full body mirror. Smirking at myself I left the room and went out to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you are wearing?" Came Dean's voice

"Come off it Dean I'm 22 I can wear what I want. Plus we are going out to have fun." I said patting him on the back.

"You look good Ray." Sam said smiling at me

"Thank you and that is why you are my favorite brother." I said returning the smile.

After catching a cab to a local club, Victrola. We sat at a table and looked around. It wasn't a sleezy strip club like I thought it would be but it was a burlesque club. Dean ordered a round of shots for us and he was busy looking at the dancers.

"Alright I would like to propose a toast." I said after getting our shots "To the two best pain in the ass brothers! I love yall! We are gonna party like never before!"

"Cheers!" they both said before we clinked our shots together and onto the table before swallowing them down in one gulp.

"Urg tequila? Really?" Sam complained

"To a night we will always remember." Dean said smiling at us as we smiled back at him.

AN: I know there isn't a lot of Sam in this Chapter but don't worry your pretty little heads about it. He will be in the next chapter. Rayleigh has to have some Sam time to. Also I need to have some ideas on how the Winchester's night out should go. I'm going to theme it from Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" and "The Hangover" where they're memories are hazy about what happened. xoxo-moi


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Finally got the inspiration to write again. Enjoy!

Previously on Ghost in the Penthouse:

"Alright I would like to propose a toast." I said after getting our shots "To the two best pain in the ass brothers! I love yall! We are gonna party like never before!"

"Cheers!" they both said before we clinked our shots together and onto the table before swallowing them down in one gulp.

"Urg tequila? Really?" Sam complained

"To a night we will always remember." Dean said smiling at us as we smiled back at him.

Ch.4 Catch up and Ghosts:

Waking up to the pounding in my head was the least of my worries when I woke up this morning as I heard the buzzing of my phone going off on the night stand. Reaching over for it without really moving was a hard task as I fell off my bed.

"Ow!" I muttered as I looked at the caller id recognizing it as Chuck's number I sighed.

"Hello?" I muttered

"Leigh? You alright?" he asked concerned

"Yeah Chuck I'm fine. Hungover and just fell out of bed. What's up?" I said resting my head back on my mattress.

"Well I just wanted to say that I was wondering if you wanted to have brunch with me today?"

Looking at my alarm clock I saw that it was 8:00 a.m. Was he crazy? Didn't he remember what I was like at 8 in the morning?

"Sure. Where and What time?"

"At the Palace and 10?"

"Alright is this about your problem?" I asked getting up and walking to the bathroom

"Yeah, something happened last night." He said sounding nervous

"Okay." I said hanging up

Looking in the mirror I saw that my reflection looked worse than any ghost or ghoul I've ever fought. Turning on the shower I let the hot water run over my achey muscles. After about 45 minutes I turned the water off and got out walking back into my bedroom. Looking into my closet I found an oversized burgundy sweater and a pair of my jean jeggings with a pair of long socks and my knee high brown boots. I walked back into the bathroom and did my hair in natural curls and put on light makeup. One last look in the mirror I headed downstairs to see if my brother's where up. Walking into the kitchen I saw that Sam was the only one up and he looked like I felt.

"Morning Sammy. How you feel?" I asked sitting next to him

"Like I was fighting a demon and a hell hound. You?"

"Same. Where is Dean?"

"Out getting hangover cures. I'm surprised he isn't hungover. Why you all dressed like you are going somewhere?" He asked seeing me for the first time.

" Chuck called. Something happened at their place last night. I'm meeting him for brunch at 10"

"Well you better go it's 9:30." He said looking at the kitchen clock.

Sighing I walked to the foyer and put on my leather jacket and sunglasses. Grabbing my purse I yelled at Sam that I would call him after and headed out of the apartment. Hailing a taxi and giving them the address I laid my head on the headrest thinking about how this brunch was going to go. Feeling the taxi stop I opened my eyes and noticed that we had stopped at the Palace. Paying the driver I got out and walked into the restaurant. Seeing Chuck sitting at a table I walked over to him and sat down.

"You forgot how I hate mornings didn't you?" I asked as I took a sip of the water.

"No, I remembered. Just thought since you had a late night I would give you a call." He smirked

Sending him my signature glare I ordered a mimosa.

"So brunch like old times huh? Blair didn't order you to stay away from me? I remember when she did that in high school to Nate after the Serena incident. Speaking of the "Golden Couple" where are they now?" I smirked sitting back

"Oh they are good Nate is running for Governor and Serena is an actress. We all meet up and have drinks and eat. Blair may be overbearing but she knows I'm meeting with you." Chuck said taking a sip of his scotch.

"So she isn't mad at you for what happened? Yet she is taking it out on me? It's not like you and I hooked up, I mean yeah it was horrible secret we kept. But that was what right after I moved here."

"We kept that her dad was cheating on her mom from her. How would you react if it was your parents?" He whispered angrily

Stiffening up at the mention of my parents I shot him another glare. Chuck and I use to be best friends and he knew about my family situation.

"That was a low blow Bass, and if I remember correctly you were the one who told me we couldn't tell her." I said codly

"You still are just as bitchy as ever huh?" He said smirking at me.

Taking a deep breath and shaking my head I looked him straight in the eyes. 'Time to switch this from pleasure to business' I thought.

"So what happened last night?" I asked

Noticing he shifted uncomfortably in his seat I took a sip of my drink and quirked my eyebrow at him. I always found it funny how people would be uncomfortable talking about the paranormal. But I guess that is what happens when you grow up with the supernatural.

"You know I have all day, Chuck. We can sit here while you fidget or we can get down to business. I'm here to help you out." I told him in a low voice so no one would hear us.

Finally clearing his throat he looked at me, " Last night after we got back from your place we had an argument about you. We got ready for bed and I went downstairs to get a drink because I couldn't sleep and needed to clear my head. I was looking out the window when I noticed a figure standing behind me. At first I thought it was Blair or a maid that I just said I would be back upstairs in a minute. Well when I turned around it wasn't Blair or a maid. The person I saw wasn't even a person. They were transparent and floating. Blair has seen her before but you know her she will deny forever."

"Has there been any suspicious deaths recently in the building? Or even in the early century that you would know of?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay well my brothers and I will do research on the building and I'll let you know. We may have to come on by and do an investigation." I told him

Nodding his head he got up threw a couple fifty's on the table and left. Shaking my head I looked for the waiter and signaled for another drink. Taking my phone I scrolled down to Sam's number.

'Well it's a ghost. I'm having a drink first then will be back. Need me to grab anything?'

After waiting five minutes for a reply, Sam wasn't the worlds fastest texter neither was Dean. Shaking my head smiling at the thought of my brothers I got up and left the Palace. Deciding to walk back to the apartment which was only a block away, Sam finally replied back.

'Nah we're good Dean is saying hurry your ass up.'

Smiling at that I put the phone back in the purse, and was enjoying the sites when I suddenly felt someone run into me knocking me down.

"Watch where you're going! There's a whole sidewalk that you can clearly use." I said picking myself and my purse up.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." The person said

Finally looking at the culprit I saw that it was a guy that had gone to high school with us and had dated Serena.

"Dan Humphrey, right?" I said

"Uh…Yeah…How did you know that?" He said looking uncomfortable.

"Rayleigh Winchester, we went to school together you dated Serena."

"Oh right I thought you moved. What are you doing back?"

"Well I'm in town for a bit. But I need to be getting back. See you later Humphrey." I said walking away.

After twenty minutes I was finally back at the apartment. Even before I turned the doorknob I heard the fighting. Sighing I opened the door to my brothers yelling match. Following the yelling I saw both Dean and Sam sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

"What the hell are you two yelling at the television for?" I said smiling.

When they both jumped and looked at me like two little kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. I finally broke down laughing. Sitting in one of the recliners I looked at them and shaking my head at them. Even though they are older than me they are such little kids.

"Well we got work to do. It's a haunting but we don't know much of the history of the building so let's do some research." I said getting up and grabbing my computer.

Note: I know it isn't much of the Supernatural part of the story I wanted to get more of a story line between Rayleigh and the UES. More hauntings and Supernatural in the next chapter.


End file.
